Grimoire Heart
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Natsu was having second chances about getting a tattoo but then the sexy artist chosen for him made him change his mind. Changed a lot of things for him really. Gray/Natsu. Multiple pairs. M/M F/F M/F
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Let me explain myself before anyone kills me (if anyone sticks with me at this point). I had a virus that wiped out all of my docs, stories, ideas, the next chapter for Licking Flames, the next chapter in my BTR story so now I'm fucking depressed. I couldn't post anything because I couldn't get connection due to the virus so I had to take it to the shop and start over. And now I'm starting over with my stories once again. :/

I've had this idea for the longest time though so kill me if you want to, but I'm going to be (at least try to be) focused on this until I feel better to re-write all my shit.

* * *

Natsu was still unsure about his decision when he stared up at the black brick building. A sign with neon purple lights flashed OPEN that hung from inside the front glass window that was draped in black cloth. The door he stood in front of was tinted glass and purple words spread across the surface in an intricate, elegant cursive. It read GRIMOIRE HEART, and listed beneath it was the hours of the business. On the other side of the door another glass window was covered in a black sheet; however, this one had pictures patched into it, pictures that revealed the work from the artists who were inside. Natsu kind of liked the idea of advertising their work like that. It stopped people on the side walk who stood there taking in the intricate designs.

"I'm so excited I could pee."

"Lisanna, please don't."

The voices of his best friends, the whole reason why he was here, snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked over at the two women beside him. One was a cute blonde with an hour glass figure and honey brown eyes. She was wearing her favorite white jeans that hugged her soft curves and thighs along with a black turtle neck shirt which was short sleeved and had a deep slit against her chest, revealing her creamy bust. Black wedges completed her outfit.

The other one was a gorgeous silverette with gentle sky blue eyes. She also had an hour glass figure that was covered in a simple, but very tight, white dress that stopped at her milky thighs. The dress covered most of her front despite her breasts threatening to tease out straining against the spaghettie straps hugging her slender shoulders. However, the entire back was open all the way down to the top of her plump rear. She had on her favorite pair of white boots that came all the way past her knees.

"What do you think Natsu?" the first speaker, the Lisanna, squealed excitedly. She came around Natsu's other side and laced their arms together.

"I mean, I like this," Natsu gestured to the glass with the artists' works looking out at them.

The blonde heard the hesitation hidden under his tone and latched onto his other arm. "Oh no. You aren't backing out of this! We're getting tattoos tonight damn it."

"Lucy-" Natsu started but just then the door opened which allowed the loud music coming from inside seep out into the dark night. Although the music blasted, it dissolved into the background when the trio found themselves staring at a gorgeous woman who very well could have possibly been a goddess.

"Are you kiddos lost or is there a reason you're standing outside my shop?" the woman's voice was honey with a dash of 'I'll beat your fucking ass with a metal bat' lacing underneath the sweet tone. She was pale yet owned the most intense, dark features. Her almond shaped eyes were sharp yet soft at the same time. Her full, pouty lips were painted a dark, mystified purple, and her thin black eye brows were treated in a perfect arch. She too had an hour glass figure but unlike the two women outside, she revealed her skin which was barely recognizable with all her tattoos stitched into the skin. It took Natsu a good minute to realize the woman was wearing black denim shorts and no shirt, just a black waist length bralette that just barely concealed her bust. Her skin was colorful with animated pictures and words scripted across her body like a piece of art. She wore heavy black army boots and her long, almost midnight-purple crimson hair was draped elegantly down her back in waves.

Lucy was the first to find her voice and offered a kind smile. "My friends and I want to get tattoos. Sorry, we didn't mean to look suspicious or anything; we were just admiring the outside."

The woman chuckled and stepped outside with them, closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave them an easy smile. Natsu found himself melting. "It's alright. I didn't if you guys were coming in or not. But I get it, I stand out here sometimes just staring. Even though we've been open for almost a week now. I love my little shop." she glanced upwards, taking in the small building before locking her eyes back on the trio. "So. Tattoos? You guys over 18?"

The silverette responded first this time. "Yep! We're all 19." she smiled sweetly.

"What about Pinky? Pretty short for a guy who's 19." the woman nodded to Natsu who straightened up.

"It's not my fault I'm vertically challenged. I have my I.D too-" Natsu was snipping but the woman cut him off with a laugh.

"I'm just fucking with you, jeez. Natsu, right? You're Laxus' kid brother. I went school with him and did his tattoos in the boy's bathroom senior year." the woman smirked as Natsu gawked.

"That was you?! Uh, Ultear right?"

The woman, Ultear, nodded. "I'm the one. Anyways, come inside. I'll get you three hooked up with my best artists."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your kind words. :)

I don't think this will be long, maybe 4-5 more chapters. It depends really, but I'm glad everyone seems to like it so far!

* * *

"Sign here and here." Ultear directed with a long, slender finger. Natsu's dark eyes followed obediently before accepting the offered pen. Lucy and Lisanna were already filling their forms out; both ladies were sitting on the sleek, black leather couch that was placed against the wall of the left side of the shop. A glass table was set in front of the couch where the two were bent over, pens moving swift and elegantly between their fingers. Natsu clutched the clip board to his chest and made his way over to them. Along the short journey, his eyes strayed from the paper and focused on the surrounding walls of the shop that was full of tattoo designs.

When he first stepped inside the shop, Natsu's nose had inhaled the soothing scent of honey-lavender which currently was now lingering away due to being in the shop for a long period of time. His eyes had taken in the ceiling which was a deep indigo color and of course, he immediately took notice of the designs that _covered_ the walls all around. The amount of swirls, shapes, and colors that occupied each page blew Natsu away. The entire ship was blown away worthy. Polished wood floors gave the shop an almost sophisticated feeling while the mini lounge area with the leather couch enunciated the look. The glass table was crystal clear and placed over a plush rug. On the other side of the room was the register stand. The counter was long and connected to a glass case that shelved a variety of piercings from different colors and designs. There was a thick black book that rested on the counter top. Leafing through it, Natsu realized it was more tattoo designs. A simple black stool completed the area that Ultear currently occupied.

Upon reaching his best friends, Natsu sank down between the two and let out a short gasp. "This is a fucking nice couch." he stated aloud when he received quizzical looks from them.

Ultear snorted from across the room. "Yeah, and fucking expensive." the woman was flipping through the thick black book, and had been for the past few minutes. "Lisanna." she called out the silverette who snapped up.

"Yes?"

"You said you wanted a flower, right?" Ultear flipped a page but her slender fingers quickly snatched the thin page back, dark eyes staring down.

"Yes! And if possible, I want my siblings' name on the petals as well as mine." Lisanna explained as she rose off the couch. Her form was filled out and she made her way to Ultear.

"Here, take a look at these," Ultear turned the book around to face Lisanna once she'd reached the counter. "This is one of the artists'. All of them have a section in here for people who want specific things. The work you're looking at belongs to Mest. He really delves in the details of nature, and people who want something of the nature sort often pick him to do their tattoo." Ultear explained, her chin residing in the palm of her hand.

Lisanna's eyes lit up as she took in the beautiful, intricate details of each flower, tree, and an entire landscape. "These are extraordinary." she breathed out and Ultear smiled gently though Lisanna did not see. It always warmed the owner's heart when her babies earned the credit they deserved. The fact that people want their work permenantly printed on their skin made Ultear happy.

"Did you bring a sketch of some sort?" the ravenette woman asked after a few minutes. Bright eyes met hers wielding confusion.

"Was I supposed to?"

Ultear crossed her arms across the surface top and laughed. "No, it's not required unless you have something specifically in mind. Mest can sketch anything out for you if you let him know exactly what you want."

"I see. Well, I really like this one here," Lisanna indicated her selection and Ultear nodded. "If there's a way he can add our names in the petals, that would really be awesome."

"Let me see," Lucy placed her chin in the slender dent of Lisanna's shoulder and stared down at the drawings. Mocha brown eyes widened. "Oh my god, these are gorgeous! Ooh, Lisanna, this one? That will look so good on you!" the blonde squealed. "Where did you want it again? Your side?"

"Yes, where do you want it?" Ultear inquired, a perfect dark eye brow arched slightly in question.

"Actually, I want it right here." Lisanna lifted her arm and shifted it upwards slightly so she could point to the skin just on the inside of her upper elbow.

"Nice. I'll go grab Mest for you then and he'll round up the total for you once you two get rolling," Ultear slid off the stool before pausing. "What was it that you wanted again?" she asked Lucy.

The blonde in question pointed to her collarbone. "Somewhere around here I want my mother's name." she replied, her voice dimming ever so softly before she perked up again when she felt Natsu and Lisanna press against her sides. The pinkette handed his completed form to Ultear and Lucy, who'd gotten distracted, followed suit.

Ultear nodded. "Alright, then I suggest Flare for you. Just find her in there and I'll be right back okay?"

"Of course, thank you so much Ultear!" Lucy replied cheerfully while the woman walked away. The blonde accepted the book after Lisanna slid it to her and began her hunt to find Flare.

Meanwhile, Lisanna pulled Natsu into a conversation. "Where do you want yours Na-Na?"

"Behind my shoulder I think. I don't know yet." Natsu answered unsurely. He watched his silverette friend walk his way and blinked as her bright eyes danced across his body in an almost scrutinizing way. "Whaaaat... are you doing?" he asked finally once the girl began to pat down his chest and sides.

"The shoulder is nice I guess but it'd be nicer if you had it on your side or even your hip bone." Lisanna explained and Natsu gave the top of her silver head, since she was currently bent over now, a blank stare. "Maybe your thigh," she murmured to herself.

"I like his sides. Or wrists." Lucy added on, finally able to peel her eyes off the intricate writing of Flare's work. She was in love with it and when Ultear would come back, she'd let her know that Flare is the one she wants to do her tattoo. Natsu made a face when Lucy trailed her fingers across his neck slowly. "Even here would be nice."

"Okay, every body part you mentioned will hurt as hell." the pinkette grumped sourly and Lisanna gave him an amused look.

"The ink gun has hundreds of needles, Na. Needles piercing your skin will hurt no matter what."

Before Natsu could say anything, the sound of mixed voices entered the space they stood in. They hadn't watched Ultear leave or where she left to but now, the three of them noticed the archway that was over the slit corridor almost hidden behind a wall. There, Ultear and a dark haired man came through. The man had a rugged handsome look about him, especially with the scar covering the left side of his face. Minty blue eyes were accompanied by dark eye brows, the right one having a blue piercing through it. A slightly slanted, but strong nose and natural tan skin was shown through the sleevless open red vest and ripped blue jeans. Here and there they could see swirls of colorful ink on the man's skin. He was tall as well, hovering behind Ultear easily, and Ultear wasn't on the short side.

"Lisanna, this is Mest," Ultear announced and opened her palm up, her hand outstretched across Mest, "Mest, this is Lisanna."

Lisanna bashfully accepted the offered hand and returned the man's smile. "Nice to meet you Lisanna." Mest's voice wasn't as deep but it had husky tone to it that made the silverette blush.

"Likewise. Th-thank you so much for doing this for me." Lisanna continued sweetly and Mest grinned.

"My pleasure. Ultear says you picked one of my designs but you want to add more to it. Which one were you looking at?" while Lisanna went to show Mest the one, Ultear turned to Lucy.

"Did you find Flare's?" she asked and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, I love it! She's outstanding." Lucy smiled and Ultear hummed.

"I'll just take you back there to her then. I'll be right back Pinky." Ultear informed Natsu who nodded before spluttering when he realized what he'd been called. Lucy laughed as she followed the ravenette woman.

"Wish me luck Natsu!"

Natsu returned the wave she gave him before turning his attention to Lisanna and Mest. It appeared that they had everything situated and Natsu, for the second time, watched one of his best friends walk away. "I can't wait to show you!" Lisanna called over her shoulder before she disappeared behind the wall.

Natsu walked over to where the book was and began to flip through it. It didn't take him long to realize that each 6 pages or so belonged solely to one of the artists. Kind of like short chapters and so far, he's seen really amazing designs by 5 of them. There was one in particular, a Gajeel Redfox, who seemed to like fantasy and medievil times. There were lots of dragons and fairies in Gajeel's work which Natsu thought was cool. He used to have an obsession over dragons but Gajeel's work was slowly re-lighting the scorched memories. In actuality, Natsu wasn't sure of what he wanted to get a tattoo of. He thought having flames would be cool but now he wasn't sure. He continued flipping through the pages, too involved to hear the shop doors open.

He passed by Cobra and Rogue, both who had incredible work, and stopped on a new artists' page. Gray Fullbuster. Natsu furrowed his brows and turned the page. He let out a breath, a soft exhale as he stared down at the page. It was like staring into winter wonderland. Except a lot of the drawings weren't natural wintery things. Like the mermaid for instance. She was curled around ice, her dark tail flipped over her like a shelter so the falling snow couldn't touch her bare skin. There was a waterfall landscape that was concealed in ice and the moon was out, the only warmth of light shining down on the frozen design. An intricate snowflake was the only wintery thing on the page and Natsu oggled it for a moment before turning to the next page.

He gawked. And then jumped when an arm was placed on the counter beside his hand and someone's warm breath ghosted across the back of his neck. "I like to switch it up." a deep, sultry voice pressed against his ear and the pinkette whipped around so fast, his nose brushed against the other pressing so close to him. Natsu reeled back but didn't go far due to the counter. However, he doesn't think he would have gotten far even if he had the chance to move away. The way those gel pool eyes stared at him would've kept him frozen in place regardless.

The man owned dark features, even more than Ultear. His skin was milkier, and pale, and he smelled like winter itself, the scent over powering the honey lavender scent Natsu had grown used to. Ink black spiky hair was messy and gave the man a sexy look while a firm body was covered in black jeans that hung low on the man's trim hips, and a long black sleeved shirt that seemed to be 2 sizes too small for the man because every inch of his torso was detailed out for Natsu's eyes to see. Not only that but the shirt didn't cover his stomach all the way and Natsu could see the dark ink and swirls of the hidden tattoos covering the skin there. Was that a belly button ring?

Natsu took a closer look. Yes, the man _had_ his belly button pierced. The ring dangling from it was a black stud. It was hard to see though, since the man's skin around his belly button was marked with ink. The stud ring camoflauged behind the markings. Looking back up, Natsu realized that the man was really, kind of gorgeous. Beautiful even. He had a scar but it seemed to make him look even better.

"Eh?" the pinkette replied wisely, not hearing what the man said.

"I said I didn't mean to startle you," the man's voice was velvet and husky, and deep like a growl in the back of his throat, "I thought you heard me come in but you seemed to be engrossed in this. I'm flattered it's my work you're looking at." the man, Gray, lifted one side of his mouth into a half-smile half-smirk. It made Natsu want to punch him and jump him at the same time.

"I- yeah- I mean, I didn't expect this," Natsu turned back around and stared down at the new page which was covered in everything fire. The thing that caught his attention the most was the dragon wings. They looked so realistic, so vivid, and Natsu couldn't stop staring at them. The wings mirrored one another in a high arch with surrounding flames around them. "Because it was all winter land and then bam, fire central."

Gray stretched his arm out further across the counter top making Natsu even more conscious of their closeness. "I like to explore my horizons and other bull shit like that." Gray replied, his voice teasing slightly. Natsu didn't know if he liked it or not. "This is one I recently drew," Gray used his non-lounging arm which ended up trapping Natsu against the counter and pointed a long finger to the bottom of the right page. Natsu followed, trying to ignore the heat of the other, and stared at the erupting volcano and the black inky cursive words scripted beneath it 'Don't Keep Calm EXPLODE'. "You remind me of this." Gray smirked.

His decision was made. He definitely did _not_ like Gray's teasing tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't know where this story is taking me. I'm literally writing this is as I go so maybe that's not that good of a plan... lol. Sorry for the wait but I'm getting knocked up with essays left and right this semester so my grades come first lovelies. As for their ages, Natsu, Lisanna, and Lucy are 19. The artists and piercers are above 21, including Gray. None of them have a set age like the first three, but I'l figure that out by next chapter. Lots of new people pop up in here because I kept making them pop up. If you're unclear about who they all are, read the note at the end. Hope you enjoy and I admit this one is a tad bit rushed. Also, Natsu's tattoo choice is next chapter as well. :)

* * *

Bristling, Natsu elbowed his way to freedom from those intoxicating arms and stupid delicious scent. "How can you say that, you don't even know me like that." the pinkette shuffled a safe distance away but remained against the counter with his arms crossed over his narrow chest. He shot an annoyed look at the man beside him who was still slouched over.

"Your hair for starters. It's pink." Gray replied and Natsu sweat dropped for he had not intended to receive some sort of answer. And since when was fire pink?!

Natsu snorted in disdain. "Fire ain't pink dumb ass."

"I think you're fire." Gray magically appeared at his side and purred in his ear. Natsu shot up in shock but before he could escape, an arm slipped around his waist and tugged him close. His back ended up against Gray's chest, fitting like a puzzle piece much to his dismay. Squawking, Natsu glared indignantly to the side but he could only see the black shirt Gray wore in this awkward but comfy angle. Once more the pinkette tried to elbow his way out now pissed that this idiot had the audacity to touch him. "Are you seriously hitting on me right now? Lemme go jack ass!"

"Why?" Natsu's eye brow twitched. 'Why' he asks... "Did you want me to hit on you?" Gray continued and Natsu's glare heated.

"What the fuck are you doing right now?!"

"Fucking with you." Gray sounded amused. Ha, at least someone was in this situation.

"ARG! Let me go!" the pinkette flailed about or at least he tried to. Gray had a one good arm grip on him.

"Really Gray?"

Natsu momentarily ceased his squirming and stared at the newcomer who was standing near the back hall. Silver hair yet such a young, pretty face. Pale skin which was covered up with tattoos, simple white jeans, and a grey, loose shirt. It seemed that a permanent frown made up his face despite the sharp, attractive angles. Someone came up behind him and nudged him out the way. "Quit blocking the fucking door." a gruff voice ordered and Natsu found himself staring at a man with overflowing dark, spiky hair and whose face was covered in piercings. Tattoos peeked out from underneath his ripped graphic shirt and slashed black jeans. Blood red eyes gleamed like rubies underneath his studded eye brows. Or, silver studs were substitutes for where his eye brows used to be.

Natsu continued to stare on when two others squeezed out, one a younger looking version of the ruby eyed stud eye brows man. The only difference was his hair wasn't as spiky as the others and instead had a more soft, fluffy look to it. He also had eye brows thankfully. His skin was a bit paler than the others and he was considerably shorter as well. A scar ran across his button nose and his eyes were ruby gems. His wardrobe was all black and hid his skin from head to toe but Natsu would go ahead and bet that he had tattoos somewhere under there.

As for his companion who was glued to his side, it was crystal clear on how the exact opposite the two were. For starters, this guy had light blonde hair and vivid blue eyes. An easy smile was in place naturally, and he was wearing all white. White skinny jeans graced, long, lean legs. The white, deep cut v-neck reveal creamy, tan skin and a sculpted, tight torso. From where Natsu stood, he couldn't see any familiar markings of ink. But the guy was gorgeous. All of them were.

"Oi Gray, give me your lighter." the gruff ruby eyed guy demanded when he saw his fellow artist and made his way over to him. Briefly he glanced at the pink shrimp huddled in his arms and uttered a low 'gi-hi' before accepting the black lighter.

"Don't fucking lose it Gajeel." Gray warned but was ignored.

Natsu watched the guy, Gajeel, walk to the front door and disappear through it. His mini clone was parroting the same route with his blond companion but now they were, to Natsu's surprise, holding hands as they walked to the door. "Thanks for dropping it off for me," the softer ruby eyed guy was saying to the blond who swung their connected hands gently.

"Anything for you babe."

Both Gray and the silver haired guy gagged but Natsu was touched. Loving boyfriend doing his job right, you go loving boyfriend.

"Such a sap..." the ruby eyes were rolled fondly and when they reached the door, the guy pulled the blond down for a kiss.

"Get a room!" this belonged to a burgundy haired man who waltzed in but was now waltzing back out, effectively crowding the small raven haired who was following him back out as well.

"Cobra what the fuck are you doing?" the voice was velvet and cold and Natsu was wondering where the hell all of these guys were popping out from. The pinkette startled, realizing that he was still trapped in Gray's arms and was about to resume his struggling when Ultear sauntered back in the room. Her dark eyes swept around the room and she rolled them in amusement. There was a pretty blue haired angel beside her who looked to be like she was leaving.

Natsu stared and behind him, Gray released him. Onyx eyes blinked owlishly when they watched Gray walk up to the girl and pull her in for a hug. "Call me tonight okay?"

"Juvia will." the girl, Juvia, replied and returned the hug, her slim arms wrapped around Gray's muscled back. "Is Gajeel outside?" she asked once they pulled apart and received a nod.

"Tell him that if he doesn't give me my lighter back, we're fighting."

Juvia chuckled and sauntered around him to head to the door. "Juvia will. Bye Sting, bye Rogue." the blond and ruby gem hugged her tight before the blond opened the door.

"Love you Ju-Ju."

"Love you too."

"Poor thing just found out a family member passed away." Natsu jumped for he had not heard Ultear approach him. He was too caught up with everything unfolding around him and getting lost in his dark thoughts. See, growing up, Natsu didn't have friends until he met Lucy and Lisanna in his sophomore year. Therefore, all the years before was spent watching moments like these, where everyone around him is close and he's alone feeling like an outsider on the sidelines. Now that he was with Lucy and Lisanna, that feeling had definitely gone away. Not forgotten but it was where he was no longer affected by it. Why would he ever feel lonely with his two best friends? They barely let him sleep in his own house.

A lost family member. Natsu could only hum somberly in reply. He knew how that went. He and his brother Laxus lost both of their parents due to a storm. Laxus had refused everyone from taking Natsu away from him but even though they lived together, still do, Natsu never seemed to see his brother who was constantly working day and night. He understood he was the reason why, but it was lonely. That is until he met his two best friends. It was ironic how Laxus was, and still is, dating Lisanna's older sister Mirajane, and that their younger siblings became close at the hip. It also helped a whole lot and changed everything for Natsu. Laxus has grown used to going to bed with just him and Natsu in the house and waking up to find his little brother sandwiched between the girls in his bed. Laxus is just as thankful for them as Natsu is.

"Well, she's not an artist, she does piercings here so." Ultear's voice cleared Natsu's mind and he blinked. "Besides, the one I'm putting you with is Gray. He's actually my brother," Ultear sighed sadly as if saying that, well, saddened her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Gray's voice cut in and Natsu saw he was walking back over with the silver haired guy on his heels.

"It is." Ultear said at the same time Natsu chimed in, "I bet it fucking is."

The owner laughed while Gray stared unamused at her and Natsu who was grinning. "I'm just kidding. Oh, and this is Lyon my other annoying brother." Ultear explained while letting her arm rest over Natsu's slim shoulders. "This little salmon is Natsu, Laxus's baby brother."

"Really?" Lyon smiled and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you man. Your brother is a beast."

Natsu accepted the offered appendage and smiled awkwardly. "Yup, that's Laxus for you. Wait, how do you know him?"

"School. Well, I was just coming in when he was graduating but still. We've talked before. He slays sports." Lyon continued and Gray snorted cutting in.

"This idiot has a girl crush on your brother. Tell him to run far far away." Gray warned and ignored the sceething glare that was shot his way.

Ultear snorted as well and cut in before a brawl broke out. "Will you just take Natsu back there? He's waiting long enough for your ass, ass."

"Eh?" Natsu blinked, his mouth dropping into an oval shape. Since when had he waited for idiot-Gray?

"Oh yeah?" Gray purred and locked his eyes, which suddenly became cat like, on Natsu who went rigid still.

Ultear rolled her eyes. "Behave Gray. Natsu, feel free to punch him if he gets out of hand. Now go, I can't wait to see your ink." Ultear waved them off and sauntered around the counter to sit on the stool.

"Yeah yeah, come on feisty." Gray led (captured) Natsu out of the room all the while why the pinkette was praying for his life to be saved. And- hey wait a minute-

"I'm not feisty you fucking bastard! And let me go I can walk fine by myself!"

Ultear and Lyon closed their eyes as the young pair disappeared but their voices escalated. "That's no fun though~"

"What the fu- AH! PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!"

"He seems to be in a lively mood." Lyon commented on their brother and Ultear pulled out a magazine. "We're just going to leave them back there alone?"

"His friends are back there. They'll come running to the screams."

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyon and Gajeel. Rogue and Sting. Cobra and Midnight. More to come!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the late update. At first I was just plain struggling with beginning this chapter, but then my professor decided to launch a cannon of homework at my face... so then I had to put a pause on this. And like delicious toppings on ice cream, my family and I are in the middle of moving which sucks ass to be truthful. I got a second job, and then I got into a car accident trying to get to my second job. Just terrible. v.v

This isn't very long and it isn't much, but it's all I have at the moment so I hope y'all can still enjoy. As for Licking Flames, I'm still writing that up but I've decided to revise it. So if anyone is still following that story, make sure to look for the revised one once I have it up. The title will be Licking Flames: Revised. Nothing drastic will change, but there will be changes so. Please don't kill me. lol.

Anyways, I have a whole month of school left and 3 major essays I have to get done so this might be all from me for awhile. Unless someone wants to take my spot T.T I wouldn't mind at ALL.

* * *

"What's the look for?" Gray asked, his tone light with amusement. Meanwhile, Natsu's stormy expression darkened and he crossed his arms over his chest with a humph. And Natsu would've gladly remained with that look but Gray reached out and swiped his thumb softly across Natsu's bottom lip, thus breaking the pinkette out of his scowling.

"Bastard-" Natsu started, voice high and face flushed, but Gray talked over him still greatly amused.

"You're too cute to be looking like that. Anyways, what is it that you're getting?" the artist asked while he pulled up the black rolling stool. He sat down on it after placing it next to the ink bed Natsu had been deposited on. Crossing his arms, Gray leaned forward enough so his elbows were flat on the taut leather and brushing up against Natsu's right thigh.

Natsu, still slightly flushed, cleared his throat. "Eh, not really sure. I mean I had an idea for one but really I was dragged here. So I didn't put a lot of thought into what I want..." the pinkette met Gray's twinkling stare and pouted. "What?" he grouched embarrassedly.

"Nuthin'. Tell me the idea you had and we can work from there if you want." the ravenette offered before getting up. Natsu's onyx eyes watched the taller male walk to the neat shelving area that was placed against the back wall of the room. The room itself was pretty small, but very home feeling despite it being a tattoo spot. For starters the room was a warm indigo color and covered in a soft, thick black carpet. Gray had the ink bed in the middle of the room and directly in front of it was the shelving area that was stocked with different colored ink bottles, ink guns, and thick black book he had just pulled down. The wall in front of Natsu was decorated in tattoo designs and Natsu guessed it was more work from Gray.

Said artist plopped back down on his stool and rolled closer to the bed. Natsu met questioning gel cobalt eyes and realized he had yet to answer Gray. "Oh, I was thinking of getting my dad's name somewhere. Maybe with his birth and death date underneath it." the pinkette scratched his soft locks and lowered his eyes to the black book in Gray's grasp.

"How about this?" Gray stood up once more but instead of walking away, he crouched down close to Natsu and pressed slightly against him. Natsu felt warmth spread through his arm that Gray was touching but was quickly distracted when Gray pulled up his left sleeve. And no, it wasn't due to the bulging muscles of Gray's bicep that he could see clearly, it was because of the tattoo sculpted in the inside of Gray's arm that had his attention. Mostly.

Natsu read the beautiful cursive that was drowned in the smooth, black ink, and styled into one name.

Ur Fullbuster.

Below the words just like Natsu described, was the birth and death date, which was two years recent. Whoever Ur was, they were only 33 when they passed on. Without knowing it, Natsu reached out and gently touched the scripture. "My mom." Gray murmured and Natsu lifted his eyes up and the dark orbs exposing deep sorrow took Gray by surprise.

"I'm sorry." Natsu whispered and softly stroked the smooth skin. "It's beautiful. Who?" he asked, the silent unspoken question lingering in the air.

Gray stared down at those tan slender fingers laced around arm. "I did. The day of her funeral actually."

"You did this?" Natsu didn't try to conceal his shock or amazement, and continued touching over the inked skin. Brows furrowing, Natsu glanced up at the artist. "You guys didn't have the shop yet." he stated in confusion and let his hand fall back in his lap while Gray nodded.

"Yeah, I was only eighteen too. But I had my own gun and ink, so I did most of my tattoos at a young age." Gray smirked at the shocked expression Natsu wore and decided to tease the poor pinkette further. "Actually, my first tattoo I did is right here," Gray wasted no time in pulling down the waist band of his jeans and, to Natsu's mortified horror, his boxers. Wait, scratch that mortified horror. Gray wasn't wearing any boxers. "See?" Gray purred with a sly smile.

Natsu definitely could see. His onyx eyes saw a lot, thanks. To start it out, the tattoo Gray said was his first ever was a simple silver dollar size of a four leaf clover. It was dented in the dip of Gray's right hip. The tattoo that was circled around his stomach area stopped at the artist's v-line meaning the rest of the tattoo was covered by Gray's shirt. Thank God that was covered but Natsu couldn't do the same for Gray's dick. Jesus fuck, the man had no shame.

After many silent minutes of gawking, Natsu finally gathered enough thoughts to form a sentence. "Where the FUCK is your underwear?!" he demanded and glared up at the smirking artist. "And who the hell SHAVES? Wait a minute-" Was that? Natsu appeared to have no shame either for he leaned down to get a closer look at Gray's impressive package wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when it was clear he was looking at exactly what he thought it was. "Your dick is pierced." he rasped out and Gray tucked himself back into his pants still grinning.

"Yeah. I did that too."

Natsu suddenly felt a headache coming on. "I feel bad for the girls you come across. Shit must be painful."

"Nah, ten inches isn't that bad." Gray answered seriously and Natsu nearly choked.

"YOU BASTARD I DID NOT MEAN YOUR FRIGGIN' DICK MEASUREMENT."

Gray chuckled and sat back down on the stool. "I only had one girl complain. But guys find it pleasurable."

"Okay well good, because I would feel bad for your lack of sex-" Natsu started off but clamped his mouth shut when Gray's words finally sunk in. "EH?"

"Aww, how sweet of you to worry about my lacking of lack of sex life. I'm a healthy horny growing boy so I get laid in generous amounts. But you're so cute." Gray smirked which only fumed Natsu.

"Do- I mean- you asshole! Gah! Don't ever use 'horny' and 'growing boy' in the same sentence!" the pinkette stammered out, his feathers quite ruffled. Looking away, Natsu took a shuddering, well needed breath. Jeez, what's with this lunatic? His face couldn't possibly burn more than it already was.

Gray let out a breathy laugh. "Okay okay. On a more serious note, was this what you had in mind?" he pointed to his tattoo and Natsu looked over once more. "It doesn't have to be like this, there are other ways to do memorial tatts. Ultear just has our mom's name on her chest, and Lyon has her innitials on his wrist. Or you can just do the birth and death date." Gray let the options sit in the air for a minute before hesitantly asking, "Can I ask what happened?"

"I would say storm but it was actually more of a hurrican. Hurricane Mavis to be exact." Natsu replied, his voice numb. That was right, his parents had gone on their 15th anniversary but decided to drive instead of taking a plane. They were on their way back when the hurricane hit the state they were in. Luckily for Natsu and Laxus, they were nowhere near the hurricane so they didn't lose their house or anything. Just their parents. Natsu sighed. "I was pretty young."

Gray whistled lowly. "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. And yeah, that was almost what, eight or ten years ago? Wait, if they both died, why aren't you getting your mom?"

Natsu blinked at the sudden question. "I loved my mom but I was closer with my dad so I want his name first. And if I decide where I want the name, the next time I'll come get mom's name but put it on the opposite side of dad's." Clearing his throat, Natsu gave Gray a pointed look. "Since we're playing twenty-one questions, what about your mom?"

This time the tables switched and it was Gray who blinked. However, he recovered with a soft exale and replied without looking at Natsu's face. "She commited suicide."


End file.
